


Dick vs. Robin

by SilverMikazuki



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Jokes, Dick's Dating, I rated it for a punch..., M/M, Past Relationship(s), Swearing, That's probably doing too much, The Guy Dick's Dating is A Douche, Then they broke up, Wally's Not Okay With It, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMikazuki/pseuds/SilverMikazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you be jealous of yourself? Can you fall in love with someone, have them fall in love with you, but the relationship STILL not happen? If your Dick Grayson, aka Robin, the answer is YES. YES YOU CAN. Story's better than the summary I swear. -- Oh Past Self, you were so unsure, so unsure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Wally Met Dick

**Author's Note:**

> As with almost all of my stories, I got the inspiration to write this piece from another story – one where Dick Grayson played an influential part in the Rob/KF relationship. I’ve never actually written a story from Robin’s POV. I guess because I find Wally so adorable. But I think I’m more like Robin… so hopefully I’ll do better with this. Let me know! Oh, and obviously, this is a SLASH fic. Meaning it contains boy/boy and shounen ai and whatnot. So… don’t like? Don’t read. Gracias! -- Past Self

RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF

 

He says that he’s in love. That he’s never seen anyone so beautiful; met anyone so charming; watched anyone so graceful. He says that it's a huge surprise – well _obviously_. Most of all, he says he’s sure more of this, more sure than anything else in his life.

I sit back and just watch. I just look at his freckled face, the ginger locks falling just above his emerald eyes as they shimmer with fear. I don’t know what to say, what to feel, what to do. How can you be jealous… of _yourself_?

I suppose I should rewind a bit. Starting at the climax of the story is like winding – well is _should_ be a word – to the middle of a movie. In this case, the start of the story – my story – is that I, Robin, am gay. More importantly, I’m in love, with my best friend to be exact, with Wally.

I was never delusional enough to believe we would work out. That Kid and I would run off – at the speed of sound – into the sunset and live happily ever after. Not that I didn’t have fantasies… but I knew better. Wally was _straight_ for one thing. I mean… I always **knew** he was straight. He could hit on any girl on the planet. Breathing and female; those were his requirements.

And then there was the chemistry between him and Artemis. I may only be 13, but I knew. I’d seen Bruce and Diana together too many times not to know the signs. Each fight, each glare, each insult, it only fueled their love-hate relationship, and if this was the hate portion, then love obviously came next.

Then there was the fact that I was _perpetually_ the **best friend**. Now, don’t get me wrong. I loved being Wally’s best friend – still do in fact – but… I knew it was just _one_ _more thing_ that kept us from moving forward. Ugh… I’d take what I could get.

But this was all ancient history. I’d fallen for that redheaded speedster the second I’d laid eyes on him… well after he’d made his “stop” right into a pile of trash. I don’t know if it was his charm, or smooth ways… hahaha, okay I can’t even kid _myself_ there. I _don’t_ know what it was, **_is_** , about Wally… but I fell, and I fell hard.

Still, it’s as I’ve said, ancient history. The _real_ trouble began about a week ago. Bruce and I were invited to small gala… with some of the richest people in the world, and they had decided to hire security, _League_ security. In this case, Flash and his partner.

I may have been _born_ Dick Grayson, but the Dick Grayson that existed some 7 years ago is long gone. The new, ridiculously refined, scared, unathletic and math-obsessed Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne’s ward, is a creation of Bruce himself. Nothing more. Personally, I find him a bit of a twat. I mean _seriously_ , what kind of _normal_ kid, billionaire’s son or not, spends all day reading _math_ textbooks. I don’t see how people buy it, but Bruce says it works, so I keep up the façade.

Having Wally meet my alter ego was something… something I never wanted. I _never_ kept up appearances for Wally – well except the part where he had no clue I was head over heels for him… Shuddup. So when I caught the news that Kid Flash would be at this month’s gala… I knew Dick Grayson, would have to put on a new face. Not my true face, I couldn’t have Wally guessing my identity… not that I wouldn’t love for him to do so, but a more _exciting_ face.

 

DickxWally~DickxWally~DickxWally~DickxWally~DickxWally

 

We arrived at the party five minutes late – still don’t get that – and were greeted with the usual handshakes and small bows. I returned all gestures, but my mind was on something entirely different. And when I spotted him, my face broke out into a giant grin. Wally stood in the back of the room, straight as a board, his eyes darting back and forth and his fingers twitching slightly. Seems like Barry had given him a talk on behavior, one he _actually_ tried to obey. Keeping still didn’t suit him. When the pleasantries had been exchanged I set my gaze on the red head and strode forward with a confidence that neither Dick, _nor_ Robin, ever used.

“You’re Kid Flash, right?” I asked, an eyebrow raised as I looked him up and down. The tux he was wearing was actually kind of cute. “You’re cuter than I’d heard.”

He sputtered, his face alight. I chuckled into my hand. “E-excuse me?”

“I _said_ that you’re cuter in person. What, don’t hear that often?” I answered cockily, crossing my arms as I shifted my weight back.

He cocked his head – God he was adorable. “I um… well uh, not… not from celebrities, no.” He replied, clearing his throat. “Richard Grayson, right? Bruce… Wayne’s son?”

I nodded. I didn’t know he’d heard of me… guess I shouldn’t be surprised. “Right. Well I guess you’re a bit smarter than I’d been led to believe too… another plus for you.” I winked and his face lit up again. I think it might’ve actually matched his hair.

“Thanks?” He muttered. “I guess I’ll take that as a compliment… not to often I talk to someone so famous.”

I shrugged. “You don’t do this often? How could you miss this _killer_ party?” I nodded back to the dance floor, where the other “kids” my age spun through their ballroom dances.

Wally chuckled. “Yeah… well it sure is fancy, the food any good?” I could see him eyeing it as he talked.

Good ol’ Wally… always thinking with his stomach. “Why don’t you go find out for yourself?”

He put his hands up in a strong no. “I really can’t. Touching the food was one of my uncle’s… uh… nevermind. I’m just not supposed to leave this spot unless something happens.”

I rolled my eyes. _Good ol’ Wally…_ give up part of his identity with one sentence. Kid Mouth was a _really_ appropriate nickname. “Well, something _has_ happened. A rich ward has asked you to accompany him to the buffet and then for a dance hot stuff. You let _me_ deal with any problems.”

His face was a brilliant scarlet again, but I think I saw a nod. Good enough for me! I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto my arm, walking off towards the food.

I looked up and saw Bruce glaring, but he knew what was going on. I’d get an earful about my identity later, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. I quickly gathered some food for Kid and continued talking while he ate, earning a few more blushes. An _especially_ good line even caused him to cough up a bit of sausage. Then again, maybe asking if his vibrating power could be used for anything more **fun** _was_ a bit much.

“You… wanted to dance?” He asked suddenly. I looked up and smiled, the grin widening as his blush returned.

“Yes, I did,” I replied.

I led him onto the dance floor just as they began a slow waltz. “I don’t really know…” I heard suddenly. The whisper went right in my ear and I shuddered.

I leaned up and returned the favor. “I’ll lead you.” He was surprisingly… graceful for someone who crashed into something at least once a day. I’d taken years of lessons – hey, billionaire’s son here – but I suppose his super powered legs helped him with more than just speeding off.

The song came to a close, but my heart ached for more. Letting his hands drop and escaping the circle of people that had formed around us, were two of the hardest actions I’d ever taken. As hard as it was for me… I couldn’t help but notice the lingering grasp of my partner. Did he want it to continue as well?

“That was… amazing,” Kid Flash muttered suddenly. I looked up to his smiling face and sighed. It was, no doubt. But later, the night would end, and I’d have to go back to the manor… with nothing but these memories.

With a deep breath and the thought of, ‘what could go wrong?’ I took his hand and murmured, “Come on Kid… I’ve got something to show you.”

He followed me wordlessly – I know, shocker – through the large curtains and onto the balcony. The moon was bright and shining above us. I’d always loved its glow. It made me feel… beautiful. “So Kid,” I breathed, running a hand down his jacket. He shuddered underneath it. “I must say… **this** was the only gala that has been any fun.”

He grinned. “Really now? Did I make it _that_ special?” Hmm… I guess he’d gone and become comfortable in that short dance.

I laughed. “Well, I can’t say the company wasn't welcome. But it’s more the thought of what happens _after_ this that excites me. Can’t say Bruce will be to happy about this, but… what about Flash?”

My long time crush blanched, his skin suddenly as white as the soft glow of the moon. “Oh shit.” His hands hurried to his mouth. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to- _uhn_.”

I don’t know what came over me. Maybe it was the oncoming rant, or the way the moonlight sparkled in his eyes, or the fleeting feeling of love that I knew I’d never experience again, but… I kissed him. And it was _magical_. He tasted like something… something I could never place, but it was so wonderful. I… I’d live attached to his lips if I could.

“I should go,” I sighed, pushing open the glass door. “I’ll… see you.” I walked into the crowd, towards the looming figure of Bruce, ready to read me the riot act. But as I went… I could swear I heard a small, ‘you sure will.’


	2. Courtships and Realizations

DickxWally~DickxWally~DickxWally~DickxWally~DickxWally

 

I probably should have realized what I’d done when he’d shown up at my school. In fact, there were _many_ signs that I should’ve read… but I was too ecstatic; too happy to _finally_ have him paying attention to me in a way, other than as a best friend.

“Hello Kid Flash, to what do I owe the honor?” I said as I came down the stairs of Gotham Academy. “Do I need protection or something?”  
         He smiled and shifted a bit more weight onto his elbows, his fingers curling against his cheeks. I laughed when his arms slid off the banister and he fell to the floor, but my heart leapt when he jumped back up, a blush on his face.

“No,” He said, disappearing in a yellow blur. I froze as he whispered in my ear, “This is a personal call.” But I had an appearance to keep up. Dick Grayson was smooth, or at least, he was with Wally.

I spun on my heels and met his deep green pools. “Is it now? Exactly what would a young sidekick want with a billionaire’s ward?”

Wally rolled back on his heels and clasped his hands behind his head. “Nothing much… I just wanted to see how you were doing, maybe… walk you home?”

“Hmm, I suppose I could do with some company,” I said, starting back towards Wayne Manor. “So then truthfully Kid Flash, why _did_ you show up here?”

He smiled bashfully. “Well… we had such a good time the other night… I just sorta wanted to get to know you. Ya know, hang out a bit.”

I looked back at him with pride. Cool and collected though, I need to focus. “What’s there to know? I’m Bruce’s son. It’s **you** I don’t know.”

         “Well…” He sped in front of me, stopping abruptly with his hand extended. “My name’s Wally, it’s nice to meet you.”

         I felt like slapping myself in the face. _Idiot!_ You don’t go around revealing your secret identity! HENCE THE SECRET! “Hey now, isn’t that a _secret_ identity?”

         He blushed. “Yeah… but I… well I trust you.” My eyes widened and I couldn’t help blushing too.

         “Y-yeah… well… just be careful with that… okay?” I said, clearing my throat. He grinned and shouted a ‘Kay!’ in affirmation. If he wasn’t so adorable… “Here we are.”

         He looked up and I watched as his eyes grew three sizes to large for his face. “OMG. You. Live. Here?”

         I laughed. “Did you seriously just say _omg_?” He was such a dork… one more reason I was head of heels for him.

Another blush. “Shuddup. It’s a word… sorta.”

I shook my head slowly with a fake sigh. “It’s a good thing you’re cute. And now that your face matches your hair, I’ll take my leave. Until next time Kid.” I started through the gate and up towards the large wooden doors.

It wasn’t until my hand fell against the doorbell that I heard, “RIGHTYEAHSEEYALATERDICKITWASREALLYGREATWALKINWITHYOU!”

I looked back to his small form, waving his hand frantically over his head. I offered a small gesture of goodbye and went inside.

 

DickxWally~DickxWally~DickxWally~DickxWally~DickxWally

 

         As _obvious_ as his first appearance should have been, the _second_ time was even more so. I was at my biweekly ballroom dancing lesson – I was serious you know – and I was standing back as my teacher – he was very eccentric – applauded my work. I rolled my eyes and in my peripheral vision I just barely caught a flash of red. I looked back, a bit in curiosity and the rest in disbelief, but there he was, jumping up to the window, his hand waving furiously.

         I thought about waving back, about smiling and asking him to come in, but _this_ Dick Grayson was **much** too cool for that. He wouldn’t acknowledge the speedster this time, not while he was doing something. I suppressed the grin that threatened to break out on my face and signaled for the music to start again.

         And then I danced. That was it, I performed slowly at the right parts, and quickly at others, but that’s all. I danced. It was nice, as if I was dancing for him, since I knew he was watching, but… I _never_ thought. And then it was over. The song was done and my peculiar teacher was applauding once again.

         At the end of class I gathered my things and started out the door. Not surprised to still see the ginger waiting, I smiled and put on my best ‘charm’ face.

         “Well isn’t _this_ a surprise,” I said, starting to walk again. “What’re you doing here Kid Flash? Is my dancing really so criminal that the league needed to send someone in?” I turned to him with a grin.

         “What!? No!” He shouted, his face pulled into an appalled stare as if I’d insulted his entire family with my statement. “Your dancing… was… amazing. No, _more_ than amazing… it was **magical**.”

         I stopped and turned to him. “Thanks Kid… I’ve never been… complimented so nicely before. I have to go, but… I’ll talk to you later okay?” I pivoted back towards my limo and stepped in. Watching as Wally nodded slowly before slowly – yes **SLOWLY** – making his way home.

 

RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF

 

         It was like that for days. He’d show up, we’d exchange some witty banter filled with romantic tension and then I’d leave. Again, I _should_ have realized, but I didn’t. Not at _all_.

It was about a week since the gala, a relatively quiet day at the Mountain. Conner and M’gann were at school, at practice for some team, Kaldur was off visiting Atlantis and Artemis had gone to take care of some “business.” Even Red Tornado was gone, on League business. Kid and I were alone, if only for half an hour – Superboy and Miss Martian would be back by then. Point is we were alone. I sat in my room, huddled over a gizmo I’d been working on when I heard the knock at my door.

“H-hey… R-rob, can I err… have a minute?” He all but _whispered_ at my door.

I opened the door and greeted him with a puzzled look. “Of course… what’s up Wally?”

He muttered something under his breath and stood at the door, wringing his fingers quietly as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

“Wally, hey, what’s wrong?” I said, taking a hold of his wrist and tugging it for his attention.

He pulled away quickly. “I… well Rob… ugh, this is so damn hard.”

I wrinkled my brow in confusion. “What is Wally? What’s wrong? What’re you not telling me?”

He sighed and muttered something else. Suddenly the emerald orbs met my gaze and he grabbed my hand pulling me back into the room. “Sit down.”

“Wally,” I started. “I don’t know what’s happened. But I’m you’re best friend. You can tell me anything, I promise I’ll listen and I won’t get mad.”

His knuckles were so white I thought the bones might jut through the skin. I don’t know how his metabolism would heal _that_. ‘ _What could possibly be on his mind?’_ I had thought. ‘ _What?_ ’

“Okay… well dude,” He said quietly, his eyes looking up at me quickly and then zipping back down to the ground. “Y-you… you really swear you won’t… get upset?”

Again, brow _crinkling_ , why would he be so afraid? It had made no sense to me. Oh how stupid I was. “Wally, you’re my **best** friend. I would _never_ EVER be upset at you. Well… unless you screwed with my stuff.”

He laughed lightly and mumbled something like, ‘I wish that’s all it was.’ And then it happened, a totally whelming experience. “Rob, I’m gay.”  
         My eyes grew so big I was surprised he couldn’t see them behind my darkened shades. My mouth fell open and I let out a small gasp. My arms went limp and I felt like I might collapse. ‘ _Was… was he serious!?’_ I’d thought. I couldn’t believe it. And then my heart soared. It exploded in a huge Fourth of July celebration and I felt _amazing_. Of course, I wasn’t that lucky. Oh no. Not even close.

“And I’m in love,” He finished. He looked back at me for some kind of input. For something to say I was okay with this, but… I _wasn’t_ , not by a long shot. Who the _hell_ could he be in _love_ with!?

“W-w-with _WHO!?_ ” I shouted out suddenly.

He looked at me, a bit confused and grinned brilliantly. It receded before he continued. “Wait… are you… okay? With me being… you know… _gay_?”

That he whispered it was enough to make my blood boil, as if I wouldn’t be!? But I suppose he never knew… so it was an appropriate response, sad, but appropriate. “Yeah… I’m… well I’m shocked to say the least.”

He smiled a bit before rubbing his head bashfully. “Yeah well… me too. Seriously, I really didn’t… know at all.”

“Until… this boy?” I questioned slowly. “So again… who is he?”

A grin broke out his face the size of Texas and he collapsed back onto my bed with a contented sigh. “Dick Grayson.”


	3. Fake Dates and True Love

RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF

 

         And that’s how it happened. That’s how I got here. In the next few seconds I’d heard how _wonderful_ Dick was, how _graceful,_ how **_beautiful_**. He’d told me how _charming_ he was and how _funny_ and how _sweet_. Sure his rants weren’t exactly few and far between, but this one was so… different. I guess it’s the love aspect… ugh that’s so rich. I’m in love with him. And now he’s in love with me, but he doesn’t even know it.

Am I upset? Yes. Yes I _fucking_ am. This is _ridiculous_. How could Kid _IDIOT_ fall so fast!? A few smooth moves and he’s freaking putty!? I’ve been here for SO long, saving his ass and showing off, but has he _ever_ **once** noticed me? No. No he has _fucking_ not.

“I have to go,” I said suddenly.

Wally stopped talking in mid rant and sat up quickly, cocking his head in surprise. His stare made me squirm uncomfortably. I couldn’t have him thinking I was… _upset_.

“Uh, Bats… he just signaled that he needed to me,” I said, my gaze planted firmly at the floor as I spoke.

         No response. I looked up slowly and watched Kid’s dejected face. “Oh.”

         “B-but! I-I’ll be back! I will! And uh… Kid, I think… I _THINK_ that you should ask Dick out. After all, if you don’t… how will he know… that you like… him?” I said. Was it hypocritical? Yes, but Kid Hopeless-Romantic deserved to be happy.

         “Really?” He asked quietly, looking up at me with those big green eyes. “And you’d be fine with that?”

         I plastered on the smile I’d practiced as Dick for years and nodded. “Of course Wal, you’re my best friend. I only want you to be happy.” At least _that_ part was true.

         The bone crushing hug that came next made my heart ache, but it also told me I did the right thing. “Thanks Rob, you’re the best friend a guy could _ever_ ask for.”

         More ache, but I managed to reciprocate the hug before setting off for my R-cycle. I don’t think I was under the speed limit one time on my journey home. All I could think was that this was my fault – obviously – and how I was so cursed with the _worst_ luck ever. My mind was racing, faster than I was physically. I skidded into the Batcave and rushed upstairs, throwing my helmet aside and disregarding Alfred’s rather shocked look. I knew what I needed and it wasn’t a talk, it was the most intense sparring match our simulators could give.

 

DickxWally~DickxWally~DickxWally~DickxWally~DickxWally

        

         The following day I received the call. I answered, half decided on turning him down. After all, it was the kind of thing this “player-esque” Dick Grayson would do… right?

         “Hey… Dick,” He said quietly. I could practically _hear_ the blush on his freckled cheeks. “This is… Wally.”

         I paused. If he wasn’t so cute…

         “Dick?” He said again.

         “Yeah, sorry… I’m here,” I said finally. “Just a bit pre-occupied, you know homework and whatnot.”

         “Oh! Well if you’re busy I can call back later! It’s no big deal! After all I should have given you more warning before calling. Not that I would know how to do that… but it’s not like you knew I’d be calling. I got your number from someone else, so you didn’t even know I had it or anything and I-”

         Wally had a tendency to blabber when nervous, _extremely_ quickly. “Wally! Kid Flash! It’s okay!” I interjected finally. “It’s a welcome interruption.”

         I heard a muffled thank you before he let out a long contented sigh.

         “So… did you… want something?” I asked finally.

         “Hmm…?” He muttered in that daydream voice. Okay, I got that he was in love, but _jeeze_ was he always this hopelessly dorky? It was _too_ adorable. “Oh right! Well… ya see Dick… I uh… well I was wondering if… maybe… maybe… you’d… like to… maybe… go. Out. With. Me?”

         My heart swelled and ached at the same time. I longed to scream yes and to growl no. It was such a fucked up situation… but the sound of his voice, so soft and vulnerable, so filled with wide-eyed hope. I just… I couldn’t let him down. No matter how much it killed me.

         “I don’t know…” I said wistfully, faked of course. I still had a façade to keep up. I heard a small whimper and quickly finished my answer. “Well alright, but only because your so adorable.”

         “Really!?” He shouted suddenly. I held the phone a distance as I rubbed the now sore ear. An impassioned rant obviously followed my response but I was able to make out his request to have the date on Friday, and I quickly suggested I’d meet him outside my school. Couldn’t have it be here, Bruce was… a bit neurotic about my dating anyone, a little… overprotective one might say.

         “Well alright Dick! I’ll see you then! I really can’t wait! I know it’ll be great! Seriously it will! Or at least I hope so… like a lot! But I’m sure it will! See ya then! Bye! Bye Dick! See you on Friday!” He babbled before finally hanging up. It was so sweet… it just made me hate myself even more.

 

DickxWally~DickxWally~DickxWally~DickxWally~DickxWally

 

         He arrived in civvies, further proving his “trust” in me. It just aggravated me more. Dick now had access to _every_ part of Wally… Robin was stuck outside.

         The redheaded hero strolled up with a large grin plastered on his face. I reciprocated with a smile of my own. It was only _half_ forced. I looked him up and down and smirked with approval. He cleaned up well. In his light blue jeans and collared plaid shirt – bright red and yellow of course – he looked pretty nice. My smirk faded as the bitterness set in. He _never_ cleaned up for Robin.

         But a smile was back on my face when he began talking. “I’ve found a place that sounds perfect… so, you ready?”

         I winked. Façade… check. “I was born ready hot stuff.” His grin grew and pink peppered his cheeks but it still shocked me when his fingers entangled themselves with mine.

         Still, it was _nothing_ compared to my shock at his choice of venue. It was seriously asterous. I mean… wonderful – Dick was quite fond of the English language. It was a small place, a café that I’d actually been to often. High reviews, great food and extremely difficult to get into, the place was a perfect date… but not very Wally, or at least… not the Wally I knew.

         “So Kid,” I said after sending a charming smile to our waitress. “This place seems a bit…”

Wally frowned. “Oh! Do you not like it? We can totally go somewhere else! Ugh… I should’ve figured you wouldn’t like it. I just wanted a place that was a bit nicer and-”

“No!” I exclaimed. I really didn’t need another rant… even if it was really charming. “No, it’s… it’s perfect actually. I only… wondered why you picked it. It seems a bit out of your comfort zone.”

“Everything about you is out of my comfort zone…” He muttered, as a smile graced his lips. Stupid cheesy line… it was hard enough without those bursts of warmth running through my body. “You really like it?”

I rolled my eyes and set the napkin in my lap. “Yes Casanova, it’s beautiful, as are you.”

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment but the toothy smile on his face was not going away any time soon. We took a break from the witty banter to order, but it was hard to focus with those green orbs drilling so deeply into me. They made me feel self-conscious, proud, gorgeous, flawed and loved all at the same time. It was _infuriating_.

“Something on my face? Or do you always stare straight through your dates?” I asked with a smirk.

He blushed and let out what sounded like a giggle. “You… uh… just said date.” Queue the contented sigh and boy; Kid had it _bad_. Not to say I didn’t… but one could at least make an _attempt_ at discretion. Then again… that bluntness was something I loved about him.

“Do you know Robin?” I asked suddenly. His lovey-dovey attitude was getting to be a bit much. And hey, what better chance to see what he thought about me. “Because I’ve met him before, but I don’t know much.”

Kid flashed another smile before answering. “Yeah! Rob’s my best bud. We go way back. I know Bats and Flash are a bit… different, but we get along great. In fact I don’t know what I’d do without that little bird. He’s awesome and really talented… maybe more than me, but don’t tell him I said that!”

The sparkle in his eye, not to _mention_ the wonderfully kind words… I… I almost forgot. “… _Wally_.”

I think the sigh was a bit out of character. Thank God for Kid Clueless. He cocked his head with the same dazzled smile. “Yeah?”

“Uh… well… you… you speak so wonderfully of him,” I began, not sure where I was going.

“Well of course! He’s my best friend! I’ve gotta think greatly about him!” He said matter-of-factly.

“You sure… there’s nothing more?” I asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. I think the mask was on autopilot, because on the inside I was shaking in apprehension.

“More? Oh! No way! He’s my best friend, sure! And I really care about him and his safety and all that, but we’re _just_ best friends. That’s all!” He exclaimed, **still** smiling. Meanwhile… I get to be crushed. Ground into a find Robin powder. It wasn’t… it wasn’t fair. Great, now I sound like I’m five.

“I… I can’t…” I whispered, pushing away from the table. “I just can’t!”

 

RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF~RobinxKF

 

And then I ran. Disregarding Kid’s concerned face, or the way he shouted my name, I ran. It was all I could do not to break down in _front_ of him. I hurried into the nearest alley, and around a few turns before the salty tears found their way across my cheeks. Damn Wally… he was just… so fucking clueless. And damn Bruce, for creating this secret. Sure, I knew it wasn’t his fault – I chose to be Robin – but it was nice to have someone to blame… beside myself.

When I finally stopped running it was out of necessity. Couldn’t exactly hurl and sprint at the same time… I think lying to Wally… and suppressing my feelings… it was just too much.

But when did the villains of Gotham ever know what ‘too much’ meant?

“Hey! Lookie what we have _here_ ,” A large man said, one gigantic hand beating a crowbar against the other. “A nice little queer all _alone_. And looks like he’s **rich** to boot!”

I didn’t have to turn to realize that there were now five of them behind me and I’d run into a dead-end. On a regular day I would have pulled out the mace from my utility belt – rule number 1: never leave the utility belt – and sprayed as I made a beeline out of there. I’d have called the police and just _barely_ escaped the brutish thugs. After all, Dick Grayson was the rich ward of Bruce Wayne. He couldn’t handle himself in the streets of Gotham.

But as it was, it _wasn’t_ a regular day, FAR from it. I’d just had to sit for over half an hour _lying_ to my **best** friend and long time crush. My nerves were frayed and my patience tested. I had no time for this shit and more importantly, I was _all_ to ready to FUCK Dick firkin Grayson. Robin was in need of some comfort anyway.

The crowbar swung harmlessly through the air as I leapt into the air. With a back flip, I was on my assailants shoulder driving his face into the ground with my rather expensive shoes.

I turned with a fire in my blue eyes. “Who’s next?” They were loyal to say the least. Attacking all at once, the thugs went for revenge on behalf of their leader. Pipes flew through the air, the thugs flying after them as one by one I showed my true colors.

My feet hit the dirt just as the last crashed into a pile of boxes. But in these situations, was there a time that things went smoothly? I turned rushed in, twisting a silver gun out of the leaders hand just before he could pull the trigger.

I laughed my signature cackle as he went down from a roundhouse to the face. Robin was asterous. _I_ was asterous.

Spinning on my heels as I dusted of my shirt, my grin fell from my face as I noticed Wally standing at the corner of the alley. “R-rob!?”

 

DickxWally~RobinxKF~DickxWally~RobinxKF~DickxWally~RobinxKF

 

         I knew I should have felt… horrible, stupid, and reckless at seeing the ginger standing there, his mouth wide open in shock. I knew that, but all I could feel was relief. I was _glad_ that he knew. _So_ glad.

         Still… I had to at least _try_ to salvage my identity. “Hey… KF… I uh… the thing is…”

“Oh my God…” He shouted suddenly. “You’re Dick! I just… went on a date… with my best friend!”

In a spell of pure shock, Wally gripped the wall as his other hand ran its way through his fiery head of hair. Why was it so unbearable to even _think_ about dating me? What was it that _repulsed_ Wally _so_ much!?

I scowled. Batman was rubbing off on me… so what? “Yeah… well sorry the real me is so undesirable.”

         “What are you…” He started, his puzzled expression morphing into one of realization. Well _finally_. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” I sighed, turning away from him and pushing my bangs back. I was tired of hoping, tired of being bitter, tired of wanting. It was time for acceptance. “Look KF, I don’t… I mean… it’s okay… I understand why you wouldn’t… I just… well when you told me I kind of got my hopes up and it was just… really ridiculous of me to think that it could possibly work.”

His voice sounded so comforting, so inviting. “Rob… I have to make a confession.”

I turned. I wouldn't have for anyone else, but it was Wally… and I was never able to say no to him. “What are you…?”

I was expecting emerald eyes boring into me, a bright red face, embarrassed about what had transgressed, maybe even an angry fist. I was not expecting lips. I was _not_ expecting **Wally’s** lips, crushed passionately against mine. And let me tell you, it was ten times better than the first one.

“I…” Was so confused. I was ridiculously baffled. I was so ecstatic. I managed to speak though. “What… happened now?”

“Rob I love _you_ ,” Wally said, his hands stroking my cheeks as he talked. “I guess… I really am just a bit clueless, because it took my conversation with Dick, with you, for me to realize. Oh, and the shock of you being Dick… that helped too.”

I rolled my eyes. “Well it was obvious I’d be the smart one in this pair.”

“Hey!” He cried with a tiny accompanying glare. But I think he realized that a flash glare was nothing against someone seasoned to the _Batglare_. It melted off his face rather quick. “Eh, can’t argue with that.”

And then he froze. “HOLY CRAP! YOU WERE MY FIRST KISS!”

I couldn’t help but laugh. I mean really? Kid Player, Kid Flirt… had never had a first kiss? Until the balcony I mean. “First!? Really now?” I think my raised eyebrow might’ve been too much for him.

“I was… saving it…” He muttered, a furious blush adorning his freckled face. “Or whatever…”

“Haha, how sweet,” I cooed, as I started out of the alley. “And I just love that blush KF, it really matches your hair.”

“Shuddup," I heard from behind me. He was at my side a second later, that adorable red still on his cheeks. “Love ya Rob…”

I grinned as my heart swelled – even the Boy Wonder can be a romantic you know. “Love ya too KF. Always have.”

“ _Always_?” Kid asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Pssh, like he could challenge me. But hey, I was the one who loved Kid Clueless.

…Didn’t mean I couldn’t screw with him. I made sure to hide my smirk as I shrugged. “Things can change.”

I made out a whiny ‘whaaaaaa!?’ as I disappeared from sight. The ninja bit always ticked him off. And a frustrated Kid is almost as cute as an embarrassed one.

“AWW DAMN IT!” He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. “I hate when you do that! ROB! COME BACK!”

I loved that stupid speedster, but I only cackled as I dashed off. Kid Perfect would find me eventually. He’d finally learned to follow his heart.


End file.
